The disclosed embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for inhibiting perianal tissue damage. The child birthing process is a traumatic event for a women's body and can result in tissue damage; such as fissures, tears and bulging, in and around the anus as a result of pushing the baby into and/or through the birthing canal. Even when labor does not result in a vaginal delivery, the process of pushing during labor may also result in the development of or increase in severity of hemorrhoids. Current birthing techniques do not provide an apparatus or method for supporting the soft perianal tissues near the anal orifice.
Thus, there is a need for devices and methods that provide support to the perianal tissues. In some aspects, these devices and methods may be useful in preventing or reducing the severity of hemorrhoids and other tissue damage, during the child birthing process.